Hybrid: Origins
by leoncommran
Summary: Years ago, a dingo was friend with a crocodile. They both got captured by mad scientists and got mutated at the same time. However, something went wrong and both friends were gone...
1. Poem 1

_Hybrid_

_Poem 1_

_On some unknown islands;_

_A dingo and a crocodile were friends;_

_Always hanging around together;_

_Thinking that it will last forever._

_Then two scientists came;_

_Giving these ground a name;_

_Capturing everything they could find;_

_And having an evil plan in their mind;_

_Our dingo and crocodile;_

_Were among the hostages;_

_Thinking about their exile;_

_And those lost ages._

_They would be mutated;_

_To bring the world in hell;_

_At the same time, they got mutated;_

_But something didn't go well._

_The two friends disappeared;_

_A weird creature appeared;_

_We then named it;_

_Hybrid._

_Author's comment: This fanfiction will have three poems and I think ten chapters (Including the proloque and the epilogue). I first started it in June/July 2011 on my Ipod touch but it wouldn'T be as long as the one I am writing right now. Also, I had to restore my Ipod since it has been months since I didn't updated it so I lost the half-worked fanfic. In August 2011, I started over the fanfic but I had school so I could barely continue it. Then, I became a member of in January 2012 (When I became 18 years old and got my own computer for Christmas). This is my first fanfic so I want your MOST honest opinion(s) about my work so far (I know I was lazy to try to find something tha rims with "mutated"). English is not my main language._


	2. Prologue

_Part 1: Danny and Craig_

_Prologue: Friends forever_

The world was a huge multicoloured sphere with many unexplored grounds. By example, no civilized men knew that there were unknown islands near Australia, explaining most animals being kangaroos, dingoes, crocodiles, bandicoots, potoroos and koalas.

**Somewhere near Australia, 7am, July 18th 1994.**

"Danny? Wake up." a female dingo said to his child. She then added "Danny! Stop making your lazybone and get off of bed!"

The young male dingo woke up, groaning of fatigue since he didn't sleep well last night.

"But mom! I'm..." Danny started until he got interrupted by his mother.

"No but, Danny Dingo!" his mother replied. She said "You must do something else instead of sleeping all the day. By example, why don't you say hello to the new neighbours?"

"Fine, mom." the young dingo sighed as he left the house.

As he went to see his new neighbours, Danny was wondering what kind of animal they would be. Then he saw a crocodile family that seemed to be new for him.

A crocodile as old as the dingo saw Danny and said "Hi there, dude."

Unsure, Danny replied "G'day, mate."

"You have a weird way to speak." the crocodile told him. Indeed, Danny spoke in a distinct Australian. He continued "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Dingo, Danny Dingo." the wild dog answered. He asked "And you?"

"My name's Craig Crocodile." the reptile said.

They then became friends and started to explore the island they were currently on. This island had a jungle, a desert, a beach, canyons, mountains and snowy hills.

When the night came, the two friends said goodbye to each other and returned home. This night both Danny and Craig did a very strange dream.

**Dream world (Danny)**

In the dream world, Danny found himself in a dark laboratory. A few lights were brightening the corridors and there were debris everywhere.

Behind a wall, the dingo saw a familiar crocodile tail leaving into another room.

"Hey!" Danny said, chasing the tail. "Craig! Wait for me!"

When the dingo entered the room where the tail was going, he gasped in fear realizing that he wasn't following his friend.

"Who are ya?" Danny asked, terrified.

What he saw was indescribable for him. The creature disappeared and then, Danny felt and infernal headache, seeing animals suffering and dying. He screamed and begged for someone to come and save him.

**Dream world (Craig)**

In another dream, Craig was in the same place where Danny was. However, he couldn't see his friend anywhere until he saw a pair of dingo ears over a wall. And so, the crocodile followed the ears to meet with his dingo friend but felt on something else. He then suffered the same torture that Danny got.

**Somewhere near Australia, 8am, July 19th 1994**

In the early morning, Danny and Craig met near the beach, both being nervous.

"What are you afraid of?" the crocodile asked.

"I made a nightmare." the dingo answered. "I saw a monster that had yer tail and mouth but it wasn't ya cause it also had my ears and fur."

"I saw that monster too." Craig replied. "It was emptily staring at me like if he wanted something from me."

"It was only a nightmare." Danny said. "No such abomination truly exists."

"Yeah!"Craig said. "I think we should eat some wumpa fruits. I'm sure that we'll feel better after."

And then, the two friends went to search for food.

Author's comment: The fanfic will be separated in two parts. The first part will tell about a dingo and a crocodile that are the two halves of Dingodile before they got mutated while the second part will tell about Dingodile and his ending (Will he be good? Or bad?). Also, I barely know the words that an Australian says differently from the normal english so feel free to give me some advices


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Hell on Earth_

**Somewhere near Australia, 9am, August 5th 1994**

This day, our friends were swimming near the beach with their families and many other animals.

"It was a great idea from you to invite our neighbours to swim with us." The dingo mother said to Danny. "I see that you are also friend with their son."

"Thank ya, mom." the young dingo replied, looking at the sky. "Mom? Can I ask ya something?"

"What is it, my son?" his mother asked.

"What is this?" Danny said, curiously looking at a flying silhouette that was far away from the island.

"This is a bird." the mother answered. She added "I think that your nightmare left you a permanent mark."

Anxious, Danny said "Yer right." . He continued "But I can't stop thinking about that monster and the holocaust. It's like if it will happen one day."

"Do not worry, Danny." his mother replied. "It was only a nightmare and nightmares won't happen at all."

Both Danny and his mother ignored the flying dot and went back into swimming.

A bit later, both families heard an engine sound. They looked in the air to see a giant blimp. The flying machine landed on the beach, scaring the two families to make them run away. The door opened and two men came out.

Both were small. The first man had a few black hairs around his head excepted for the top and had a mustache and a beard. He also had an N tattooed on his forehead.

The other man was completely bald and he mostly ressembled a Frankenstein's monster than a human being.

The hairy scientist took a speaker out his white coat and started "Is this thing working? Test one two one two.".

Then, he looked at his partner and said "Brio? How can we name those islands?"

Brio answered "What about something that starts with N."

"I got it." The hairy man said, excited. "We're going to call them the Islands. Now that is a name worth mine, Doctor Neo Cortex."

"Do you always have to go that far when you name something?" his fellow scientist asked.

Insulted, Cortex slapped Brio in the face and said. YES! I HAVE TO BECAUSE ONCE THE WORLD WILL BE OURS, THE "N" WILL BE OUR REPRESENTATIVE!". He looked back at the animals with an evil look and said "Enough talk. Come, my robots! Seize all the animals you see and kill those who resist.

At his words, hundreds of robots got out the blimp and started to obey Cortex. They grabbed animals and brought them into the blimp. However, some hostages tried to resist and, as soon as they did so, the robots took out their weapons. They had 9mm machineguns on their arms and rocket launchers over their shoulders. Then, with all the action happening, everything flew off everywhere.

Not that far, Danny was looking for his mother since the war separated him from her. Seconds later, he noticed his mother lying on the ground and a tree holding her body. She was severely injured and couldn't last much longer.

"Mom!" the male dingo yelled, running and ignoring all the danger around him. When he reached his mother, he added "Stay with me mom. We can still make it."

With few breath, the dingo mother replied "Danny... I can't make it... Don't try to resist them... They are too strong...". At those last words, the she succumbed to her wounds.

"Mom! No!" Danny cried, jerking tears at each words he said.

At this moment, someone came nearby and said "Danny! We must run!".

The dingo recognized his friend the crocodile. He turned back to look at Craig and said "We can't. If we run away, they'll catch us and kill us."

Confused, his friend asked "What should we do? In both ways, we're dead."

"We have no choice." Danny answered, looking at the horror. "I'll accept my new destiny and if yer trying to force me to run, leave me alone and go away."

"I won't."Craig replied. "Wherever you go, I'll always follow you. If we have to, we'll die together as best friends."

"Thank ya, mate." the dingo said, smiling and shedding tears. "I knew that ya were a true friend that I could trust for the rest of my life." At those words, robots grabbed both of them and brought them into the blimp.

Inside, Danny and Craig met the scientist Cortex. The hairy man said "My. What do we have here. I guess that you are the two most intelligent animals living on the Islands since you didn't try to resist my minions at all. You two understood that resistance was futile and that the only way to survive was to accept your new fate.". Looking at all the destruction he caused, he laughed like an insane criminal who did the perfect crime. He added "Well then. Put them into the cages there."

The robots put the dingo and the crocodile in individual cages near the crates that contained radioactive products. Many other animals were captured but most of them were slightly injured.

Later this day, Brio asked to Cortex "Now that the first step is completed, what should we do next?"

The hairy scientist looked outside the window and said "First, we will build an headquarter so we can adequately and permanently live on the Islands. Then, we will use our new prototype of evolving technology on those innocent animals."

Surprised, his partner asked "It is too early to tried the device. We should wait until it reaches full capability so our super soldiers will be more effective against the world."

"Yeah, right." Cortex whispered, embarrassed. He added, with a normal tone, "Once our new mutants will be at maximum strength, the world will be ours.". At those words, he loudly laughed.

[Mutants? What is he talking about?] Danny thought, confused. [What is that evolving device anyway?]

[Maybe it's a death ray.] Craig thought at is turn.

[Then why would these two guys capture us?] the dingo thought.

[I think that they'll test the death ray on us.] the crocodile answered. At those words, the caged animals started to panic as Cortex was still laughing.

Author's comment: I succeeded to rewrite all the chapters I wrote on my Ipod touch so the next chapters might be longer than the prologue and the first chapter. I also now use the hooks for the animals since, like in Garfield were Garfield uses clouds and Jon use bubbles, animals can't talk. I went lazy to give a better description for and at the end of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Prototype_

During one year and a bit more, Cortex ordered his robots to construct a permanent habitat on the Islands in order to test Brio's new invention: The Evolvo-Ray. The captured animals could see the construction everyday and, near the end, they noticed that some of the robots were carrying big metallic barrels which on some of them, a green and bright liquid was flowing out. When the robots finished the project, Cortex named it the "Cortex Complex".

**Cortex Complex, Islands, 9pm, September 15th 1995**

Inside the building, robots were verifying the animals health condition by forcing them to exercise so they can take one of the hostages as the next to be on the iron table. Unfortunately, they had to kill some animals because some of them were too lazy to exercise or they were severely wounded.

Among the animals, Danny and Craig were doing very well but it wasn't enough to exceed a certain kangaroo's performances. When the robots saw how talented and healthy the kangaroo was, they took him by the hears.

[Leave me alone!] the kangaroo tried to said. [Someone, help me!]

Sad, Danny thought [Poor him. He's going to get blasted by that cannon.]

[That's not your fault.] Craig said. [You can't do anything to save him. It's too late.]

The robots took the kangaroo away and brought him in Cortex's room. They showed the animal to Cortex and the hairy scientist said "What are his performances?"

"THIS KANGAROO EXCEED IN EVERY PHYSICAL EXPERIMENTS." the robots reported. "THE SPECIE LOOKS POSITIVE FOR THE EVOLVO-RAY."

Pleased, Cortex said "Excellent.". Looking into the kangaroo's eyes, he ironically said "I hope that your new fate will please you.". After speaking, the scientist laughed as the robots carried the animal into the testing room.

The testing room was a huge room with two parts: The first part was the observation room where the two scientists would take notes and save the data and the second part had an iron table with a strange device pointing at it. The robot entered the part with the device and attached the kangaroo on the table. A few later, Brio and Cortex went into the observation part to see if the robot did everything correctly.

"I can't believe that we are going to try the Evolvo-Ray for the first time." Cortex said, excited. He spoke into an speaker and said "Attention! Those that are in the pipeline section of the Cortex Complex must start filling up the pipes with the chemical product.". As soon as Cortex ended talking, the robots that were in the pipeline section started filling up the pipes.

When the job was done, a robot came in the testing room to said at the two scientists "JOB COMPLETE."

Then, the two scientists began to program the device they used to call the Evolvo-Ray. The cannon started energizing itself and then fired on the kangaroo. The poor animal was suffering and its limbs started to grow up. At that moment, a robot came into the observation room and told the two scientists "CANCEL EVOLUTION PROCEDURE. LEAK DETECTED ON MAIN PIPE."

Angry, while Brio cancelled the experiment, Cortex took a wrench and beat up the robot and yelled "WHY! DID! YOU! HAVE! TO! TELL! US! THIS! WHEN! WE! WERE! TESTING! THE! EVOLVO-RAY! YOU! PIECE! OF! JUNK!". The robot was ripped into pieces after the hairy man's speech.

However, the kangaroo did become a humanoid but he couldn't talk.

"What should we do?" Brio asked while Cortex was putting back the wrench.

"Blast it a second time." Cortex answered. "He must be able to talk. Else, he'll be useless in our army."

Meanwhile, the robots repaired the leak in the pipe carrying the chemical product.

To his words, the bald man programmed back the Evolvo-Ray and the device shot the kangaroo a second time. The humanoid had to suffer a second time and something went wrong: After the mutation, his fur became blue, his tongue was longer and his eyes were yellow with spirals in them.

The two scientists waited for him to talk but something else happened: the kangaroo started to laugh. Also, his laugh was so high-pitched that the two scientists were unable to hear it without suffering.

"ROBOTS!" Cortex said, his hands on his ears to prevent himself to hear the noise. "GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

The humanoid started to jump everywhere in the room, making it harder for the robots to catch him. Finally, after many minutes, the robot grabbed the kangaroo by his ears and put him into a straightjacket and they left the testing room.

Then, Brio asked to his partner "How will you name him?"

"I don't to give this thing a name." Cortex replied. "It almost ripped my ears... wait. Let us call him Ripper Roo. What do you think about that, Nitrus?"

Nitrus was Brio's first name. Nitrus answered "I think it is fine to call him Ripper Roo.". At those words, the bald man headed to a computer to type in some informations:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: RIPPER ROO (MACROPUS)

SPECIE: KANGAROO

HEIGHT: UNKNOWN

WEIGHT: UNKNOWN

AGE: AROUND 25 (HUMAN AGE)

MORE INFOS: BLUE FUR, LONGER TONGUE, YELLOW EYES WITH SPIRALS, INSANE, LAUGH USED AS NORMAL SPEECH.

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

Later this night, while Cortex was sleeping, Nitrus decided to take a book from the headquarter's personal library and headed to the room where the animals were kept in. He went next to a room to see his first experiment laughing in an endless breath. Fortunately, the room was made of anti-sound walls, preventing any sounds to pass them.

[What a mess.] Brio thought, disappointed. [My first creation and it went so wrong.]. He then left to continue his way to the animal storage room. There, the hostages were unable to sleep because they knew that no one would come and save them. They were afraid of Nitrus more than Cortex because Nitrus didn't look like a human with everything that made him a Frankenstein's monster. However, instead of torturing them, Brio took something out his white coat. It was a copy of the Holy Bible and the bald man started to read it to the animals. The animals were so confused at the beginning but they understood that the man didn't want to injure them.

As they were sleeping, they heard Revelation 21:6:

"I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."

**Dream world**

Both Craig and Danny found themselves in the same dream. They were in a room with very few light coming from a little light bulb that was brightening the creature they saw in their first dream a year ago. However, the creature was lying in the ground and facing away from the dingo and the crocodile with many severe injuries.

"Are ya alright?" Danny asked to the creature.

"...Run." the creature said. "Run while ya can... he's going to torture ya... ya'll be his tools of massive destruction.

"Who, he?" Craig asked. After asking, the creature burned to death and both Danny and Craig suffered an infernal headache.

Note: Capitals are used for robots, computers and persons that are very angry. If you have any questions about why Brio reads the Holy Bible, the answer will come up much later (somewhere in part 2)


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Improvement_

**8am, September16th 1995**

When Danny woke up, he found himself in front of Brio. However, the scientist held a plate with food on it to the dingo.

[What do ya want?] the dingo tried to say. But the bald man couldn't understand what the animal wanted to say. Then, Brio took a microphone out of his coat and put it in front of Danny's cage.

"What is this?" the dingo said. Confused, he continued "Hey! I can talk?"

"With this, you can." Nitrus answered. "You see, I've studied animals for years in order to understand their opinions about us, humans. Then, I came into taking a translator and modifying its signal to make it able to understand your kind."

"What do ya plan to do?" Danny asked. "Turn us into soldiers?"

"This wasn't my intention." the scientist replied. "This is what Cortex wants to do. Me, it was to create a new life form so they could help mankind into maintaining the world."

"Then why did ya team up with that freak if you didn't have the same motivations?." Danny said.

Lowering his head, the man told the animal "I didn't know. He told me a bit before we arrived on these islands and it was too late for me to leave." Nitrus took back his microphone and left the room. He entered the testing room to improve his invention so the next mutants will be better than his first try.

A bit later, Cortex entered the room and asked his partner "When will the Evolvo-Ray be operational again?"

"Anytime, Cortex." his partner answered. He then asked "Why?"

"I have a new guinea pig." the hairy man said, smiling. "This time, it is a koala and, since koalas are bigger than kangaroos, we'll need more radioactivity for it."

"Not this time." Brio told him. "I've modified the cannon's flow so it can send more in a short period of time."

"Good, . Good." The mad man replied, satisfied.

Robots came in, bringing with them a huge grey koala. They attached him with chains on front of the Evolvo-Ray. The koala tried to break free but the robots injected a tranquilizer in its blood.

The two scientists moved to the observatory to prepare themselves for the experiment. Both at their post, they waited for the robots that were tying the big grey animal.

When the robots were done tying the koala, they went out the room and Cortex asked to his partner "Are you ready?"

Nitrus vertically moved his head to confirm that he was ready. However, the hairy man thought about something. He headed to the speaker, pressed the button and said "Are there any leaks on the pipes? Because if there are and you don't tell me, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU BUNCH OF JUNKS WILL BE DESINTEGRATED! IS IT CLEAR TO ALL OF YOU?."

"AFFIMARTIVE." a robotic voice answered him. A few seconds later, the same voice told to the speaker user "NO LEAK DETECTED. ALL PIPELINES ARE OPERATIONAL FOR USES."

The two scientists activated the cannon and it fired its ray to the koala. The animal's limbs started to grow up and no signs of abnormality were present. When the procedure was finished, both Neo and Nitrus came into the testing room and examined the koala.

"Can you talk?" Brio asked to the koala. "Can you move?"

"Y... Ye... Yes." the koala answered and stood up.

"It works, it works!" Cortex yelled, overjoyed. "Finally!"

"Cortex, we should give him a name." the bald man told him.

"A name?" the koala humanoid asked. "Why?"

"To know that we will be talking about you." the hairy scientist answered.

"What about Kong?" the koala proposed. "That defines pretty much me: I'm muscled."

"From today, you will be named as Koala Kong." Nitrus said. "You must promise that you will never turn yourself against your superiors, me and Neo Cortex..."

"And you shall never go outside the Cortex Complex without our permission." Cortex interrupted.

"I promise." Koala replied. "I will never turn myself against you and I will never go outside the... Um... What was the name of the place again?"

"The Cortex Complex." Neo answered.

"Thank you, and outside the Cortex Complex without your permission." Kong ended.

"Perfect." the bald man said. "If Mr. Kong wants to follow me to the dressing room."

In the dressing room, Koala Kong chose a red muscle shirt and a pair of beige pants. Cortex promoted him as his own bodyguard to do jobs that require strength.

Brio created a data file for the koala:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: KOALA KONG

SPECIE: KOALA (PHASCOLARCTOS CINEREUS)

HEIGH: UNKNOWN

WEIGHT: UNKNOWN

AGE: AROUND 30 (HUMAN)

MORE INFOS: STRONG, LOW INTELLIGENCE COMPARED TO A NORMAL HUMAN

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

**8pm, December 15th 1995**

This day, a bit before Christmas, Cortex took a potoroo that was perfect to be the next guinea pig and used the Evolvo-Ray on it. The two scientists named the mutant Pinstripe and Nitrus created a data file for the potoroo humanoid:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: PINSTRIPE POTOROO

SPECIE: POTOROO (POTOROUS)

HEIGH: UNKNOWN

WEIGHT: UNKNOWN

AGE: AROUND 26 (HUMAN)

MORE INFOS: HIGH INTELLIGENCE COMPARED TO A NORMAL HUMAN, ALIAS DON PINSTRIPELLI POTOROTTI

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

Pinstripe Potoroo was chosen to represent Cortex in case that he wasn't here to make sure that everything was fine. He was also promoted to be an experimented scientist to create devastating weapons. He wore a pinstripe red suit and carried a Chicago Typewriter with him.

**1pm, February 2nd 1996**

A bit before Valentine Day, the mad man chose a tiger as his next subject. However, a more powerful tranquilizer was required to bring the predator in the testing room because he was so strong. 31 robots were severely damaged during the tiger's transportation. After the mutation, both and Neo Cortex named him Tiny since his legs were thin compared to his body. A data file was created for him:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: TINY TIGER

SPECIE: TIGER (PANTHERA TIGRIS)

HEIGH: 2 METERS

WEIGHT: 90KG

AGE: AROUND 32 (HUMAN)

MORE INFOS: VERY UNINTELLIGENT, CRUDE ENGLISH, USE OF HIS NAME AS REFERING HIMSELF, VERY BRUTE, POWERFUL JUMPER, ABLE TO CRUSH METAL, SAVAGE

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

Tiny Tiger was Cortex's second bodyguard since his nearly absence of intelligence prevented him to work with dangerous objects. He wore spiked pauldrons, a loincloth and a pair of sneakers.

**9am, May 19th 1996**

When spring was waiting for its end, Cortex had the choice between two komodoes. However, when the hairy man grabbed one of the two komodoes, the other attacked Neo.

"Ouch!" the mad man scream because a komodo bit him. "What the heck is wrong with you.". He tried to take the other but the same thing happened. Angry, he declared "ENOUGH! BRIO! COME HERE!"

"What is it, Cortex." the bald man asked.

"Can you tell me what is their problem?" Neo Cortex said, pointing the two komodoes.

"According to their DNA, they are brothers." Nitrus answered, showing papers to Neo.

"Brothers, eh?" the N tattooed man thought. "We'll bring them together and..."

"Wait!" Brio interrupted. "Do you mean that you will use the Evolvo-Ray on the two reptiles at the same time?"

"Sure, why not?" Cortex answered. "They don't want to be mutated individually then they'll be mutated together."

"Evolving two animals at the same time may cause and evolution error and damage the Evolvo-Ray."

Nitrus said.

"I don't care!" the mad man said.

The two scientists headed to the testing room with the two komodoes. They gave the lizards to the robots so they could prepare them for the experiment. Both the bald man and the hairy man entered the observatory and stood at their posts.

"This is the last warning, Cortex." Nitrus said, trying to prevent him to commit an accident. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Cortex face palmed, looked at his partner and said "CAN YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE MY PARENTS LIKE THEY USED TO DO WHEN I TOLD THEM I WAS LEAVING THEIR HOUSE AT 18 YEARS OLD!"

Afraid, Brio pulled the lever and Cortex activated the other lever at his turn. Luckily, the mutation went normally and the two komodoes didn't combined into one mutant. One of the two grew tall and thin unlike the other who grew short and fat.

"See?" Neo said to Nitrus. "No accident."

"You were lucky this time." the bald man told to his partner. "But one day, an accident will happen and your guinea pigs won't be the same as you expected."

After cortex named the two komodoes, Brio created a data file for the two humanoids:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: KOMODO JOE/KOMODO MOE

SPECIE: KOMODO

HEIGH: UNKNOWN/UNKNOWN

WEIGHT: UNKNOWN/UNKNOWN

AGE: AROUND 29 (HUMAN)/AROUND 30 (HUMAN)

MORE INFOS: HIGH INTELLIGENCE COMPARED TO A NORMAL HUMAN/LOW INTELLIGENCE COMPARED TO A NORMAL HUMAN, STRONG

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

The Komodo brothers wore Persian clothes and became guards. They guarded restricted areas and patrolled inside the Cortex Complex to make sure that no mutant went out the building.

Note: Sorry if it took so long to make this chapter but I had so many homeworks. I forgot to mention in my previous chapter that I found all the informations on mutant characters in Crash mania. If I didn't describe in detail about Tiny and Pinstripe's mutation, it's because I didn't see why their creation was so important (Sorry for the fans.)

Fun fact: I was supposed to say it in my previous chapter but Revelation 21:6 can also be found while playing Fallout 3


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A new hope_

**10pm, August 31st 1996**

It was a hot summer night and no one was able to sleep due to the intense heat. However, Neo Cortex, instead of trying to sleep, brought a young bandicoot to 's room.

"Wake up, Nitrus!" Neo yelled to his partner. "Guess what I am holding in my hand." he continued, showing the bandicoot to the bald man.

"A bandicoot?" Brio asked. "Why do you show me a bandicoot?"

"Because this bandicoot will be our leader of our army. Cortex answered.

"How can you be so sure?" the tired scientist asked. Fortunately, the mad man predicted this question and showed the bandicoot's performance sheet to .

"My..." Brio started, surprised. "This is much higher than any animals we mutated before."

"I know!" Neo Cortex replied. "Isn't it great? We'll soon be able to attack the world."

Brio had to change himself back to his scientist suit while Cortex was heading to the testing room. Before going inside, hairy scientist woke up Pinstripe and told him to go in the pipeline sector to activate the radioactive products circulation.

"But boss." the potoroo said, tired. "It's 10 in the night and..."

"Rule number 10, my boy." Cortex interrupted, nearly to pick an anger. "Never discuss orders. Understood?"

"Yes, boss." the gangster answered.

While Pinstripe Potoroo was heading to the pipeline sector, Cortex went back inside the testing room. The robots prepared the bandicoot for the mutation sequence. Then, the two scientists programmed the Evolvo-Ray and activated it.

After the experiment, the bandicoot became a Humanoid. Both Neo and Nitrus examined the mutant and asked some questions to him. However, the bandicoot didn't talk.

"Brio?" Cortex asked. He brutally proceeded "WHY THE HECK CAN'T MY LEADER TALK!"

The bald man examined the computer until he noticed that the one showing the radioactive product tank indicated that there was no more liquid.

"We ran out of radioactivity." Brio told to Cortex. "Because of that, the Evolvo-Ray couldn't modify the bandicoot's vocal cords explaining the fact he is unable to talk."

Not only the cannon couldn't make the mutant talk but it couldn't make him intelligent as well. The mutated bandicoot started to break everything he could see and ran out the testing room. The mad man rushed to a monitor and pressed the button.

"ALERT! EVERONE WAKE UP! A MUTANT IS TRYING TO RUN AWAY!"

All the mutants except Ripper Roo left their room to catch the fleeing mutant. However, the bandicoot was too strong for them and kept running away. Seeing a small window which was too high to give a sight on the ground, the mutated bandicoot climbed the wall and jumped off the window.

When Neo Cortex saw that, he cried "No! Not my beloved leader! Why does this have to happen? Why? I would have given a name worth of his existence: Crash Bandicoot." As Brio heard the name Cortex gave to the supposed dead mutant, he created a data file:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: CRASH BANDICOOT

SPECIE: BANDICOOT (PERAMELES GUNNI)

HEIGH: UNKNOWN

WEIGHT: UNKNOWN

AGE: AROUND 9 (HUMAN)

MORE INFOS:SILENT, NO INTELLIGENCE, ALWAYS SMILING

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

The next night, a drone reported an important information to the hairy man: Crash Bandicoot was alive. Neo Cortex decided to make a reunion to split the tasks for his minions. However, Brio was the only one that didn't come to the reunion.

Meanwhile, the caged animals talked about the bandicoot.

[Did ya hear the last one, mate?] Danny asked to his friend Craig. [Someone succeeded to escape the prison.]

[I know, Danny] the crocodile told to the dingo. [He showed us that anyone can escape this nightmare.]

When Brio stepped into the room, all the animals felt asleep, waiting the bald ma to read another verse of the Holy Bible, This time, Nitrus read Matthew 16:26

"For what profit is it to a man if he gains the world, and loses his own soul?"

**Dream world**

Danny found himself in a throne room despite the weak light shinning it. He saw the monster, sat on the throne. However, this time, he didn't feel confusion or pain. Instead, he felt power, corruption and tyranny.

"Wait." the dingo said, confused. "Why are you so happy and aggressive all of a sudden?"

"I told ya to run, idiot." the creature said. "But ya didn't listen to me. Why? Because ya were curious to guess who I am."

"Ya talk like me."

"Do ya know who I am, wanka? Two friends that decided to die together as best friends."

"No! Ya can't be..."

"Ya guessed it. Danny and Craig, the two best friends of the world grouped in one being."

Suddenly, the creature stood up and took a machinegun and shot Danny many times.

"All that pain ya brought me is coming back to ya!" the monster raged.

Note: Very small chapter since I already told about the other mutants (except Dingodile). For the last mutant, it will come up soon.

Fun fact: Excluding the hour, the date I chose for this chapter is the exact same day that the first Crash Bandicoot game was released in North America.

Matthew 16:26 can also be heard in Castlevania: Symphony of the night


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The accident_

**9am, September 1****st**** 1996**

The next day was more supportable than the other but someone was not so happy of this new. Neo Cortex kept testing the remaining prisoners to find a new leader for his army. Among the animals, it remained a dingo, a crocodile, a gorilla, a kangaroo and a bandicoot.

After all the tiring tests, Danny told Craig [I have something to tell ya, mate.]

[What is it, dude?] The crocodile asked.

[Ya know about the monster?] the dingo asked.

[Yeah, and?]

[It's us!] Danny declared, out of control. [He told me in my dream.]

[You must be joking. It's impossible...]

[Didn't ya see him? He's a hybrid that looks like the two of us! And with that rumor about the komodoes that they nearly got combined, his creation is an accident.]

[Wait! You mean that we'll be combined?] Craig asked, confused.

[Yes!] Danny answered, frightened.

[Oh no! We have to get out of here before they choose us for the next experiment.]

Meanwhile, Cortex was showing the results to Nitrus. "This is bad, very bad." Neo told to his partner. "We'll have to get two leaders and we must mutate them at the same time."

"Should I remind you that the Evolvo-Ray should never mutate two animals in one shot?" Brio asked.

"DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT THE KOMODOES WERE NOT COMBINED WHEN WE MUTATED THEM AT THE SAME TIME!" The hairy scientist asked at his turn.

"Fine, then. It's your choice but it won't be my fault if the Evolvo-Ray breaks after their mutation."

However, the mad man already left when Nitrus told him about the consequences.

Neo Cortex headed to a door where a name, Tiny Tiger, was engraved. He knocked on the door and yelled "Wake up, lazybone! I need you to bring me two subjects for the next mutation."

Inside, Tiny was not very happy because Cortex woke him up. He headed to the room where the captured animals were kept and, once inside, the mutated tiger took Danny and Craig. He brought them into the testing room. However, when we unlocked the cages, the dingo ran away.

Cortex, meanwhile, entered inside the observatory and saw the fleeing animal. He raged "Catch him! I need him for the army!"

However, when Danny reached the window, he thought "Here's the window. Why can't I jump off this hell?" until he realized that his friend wasn't following him. Then, he remembered something Craig told him during the slaughter:

"Wherever you go, I'll always follow you. If we have to, we'll die together as best friends."

Danny shredded a tear and sighed "Why seeking freedom when there is nothing left for me?" He decided to turn around and walk to the testing room where Cortex was waiting.

Tiny found him but was confused that the dingo didn't try to escape. "What is dingo's problem?" he asked to Danny, but the dingo didn't answer anything.

When Danny entered the room, Neo Cortex sarcastically said "I'm so sorry about the fact that I completely demoralized you. And now, you want to end your miserable life tied against the wall with chains next to a perfect stranger." He laughed when the robots took the dingo and tied him.

Next to Danny, Craig asked [Why didn't you run away?]

[Because there is nothing left outside.] Danny answered. [Also, I thought that if I have to die, it'll be with ya, Craig. Remember? Together as best friends.] He held Craig's paw.

[You remembered what I told you years ago? I can't believe it. I thought you forgot it and that I'll be enslaved alone for the rest of my life. Thanks, Danny.]

In the observatory, the two scientists prepared the Evolvo-Ray. The cannon started to fire toward the tied animals. However, because Danny and Craig were holding paws, something went wrong. The ray was not only mutating the two animals at the same time but it combined them and caused an overload in the system. An alarm started and a robotic voice announced a warning:

"ATTENTION! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! DEVICE MELTDOWN IN 5 MINUTES!"

Frightened, Cortex headed to the speaker, pressed the button and screamed "ALL PERSONAL IN THE CORTEX COMPLEX MUST EVACUATE BY THE MAIN ENTRANCE!"

Everyone but Nitrus went to the main entrance and Cortex checked if everyone was here. However, Brio was missing and the hairy man declared "Where's Doctor Brio?" The rest pointed the castle.

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, Nitrus headed to the pipeline sector to disable the circulation. After this done he thought [No more juice will energize the Evolvo-Ray. Now, I have to stop it.] He headed back to the observatory to stop the mutating device. But, when he opened the door leading to the observatory, the cannon exploded and the force the explosion created pushed the bald man to the wall behind him.

Note: Another small chapter (Sorry guys.). That's the end of the first part of the fanfiction and I won't talk about Danny and Craig that much (I'll refere them sometimes while finishing the fanfiction)

Special thanks: **Raiegki Leviathan **(.net/s/906501/1/Enslaved)


	8. Poem 2

_Poem 2_

_A protector;_

_A traitor;_

_A hybrid saw the day;_

_And got betrayed._

_"WELCOME, MONSTER;_

_I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR NEW HOME;_

_YOU ARE FAR FROM YOUR TRUE HOME;_

_BECAUSE YOU'RE A MURDERER."_

_"YOUR MASTER IS YOUR ONLY FRIEND;_

_HE WANTS YOU TO BRING HIM CRYSTALS;_

_AND FOR THE REST, KILL THEM ALL;_

_UNTIL COMES YOUR END."_

_"STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?;_

_DO NOT TALK TO THOSE THINGS;_

_THEY ARE ABOMINATIONS;_

_I'AM LOSING DOMINATION."_

_"I HAVE LEARNED ONE THING FROM YOU;_

_USING OUR ENEMIES IS NEVER THE EASIEST WAY;_

_YOU NOW LIVE BY YOURSELF TODAY;_

_YOUR LIFE BELONGS TO NONE OTHER THAN YOU."_

_Note: A friend of my brother told me about a game named Portal. I watched some walkthroughts on Youtube and the main villain, Glados, is an amazingly well designed one. Her quotes fit Dingodile very well because he's the portrait of an error and a monster. So, I decided to write a poem Glados style._


	9. Chapter 6

_Part 2: Dingodile_

_Chapter 6: Hybrid_

[My head... What happened?]

"Brio! Wake up!"

[Someone is calling me... It must mean that I am still alive.]

When Nitrus woke up, he saw Cortex and behind him, the testing room destroyed by the explosion. Inside, the Evolvo-Ray was on the ground in pieces.

Cortex, desesperated, told to his partner "The Evolvo-Ray! It's broken! We've failed and we'll have to report our failure to him!" He turned around to look at the mutants that gathered around him and and said "Who do I have to blame for that disaster?" He pointed the destroyed room. The mutants pointed him and Neo Cortex yelled "IT SURE IS EASY TO POINT THE ONE THAT TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE CONFUSED ABOUT LIFE!"

[Voices? Who said these?]

When the mad man stopped talking, a groan was listened. Everyone started to panic and someone declared "It's the ghosts of the dingo and the crocodile!"

[Dingo? Crocodile? What are they talking about?]

Behind the debris, a hand rose and grabbed the nearest object that was a burned computer. Everyone was staring at the hand that looked like the one of a mutated dingo. Cortex started "The dingo survived." However, From the left side, a crocodile tail went out. "They both survived!." the hairy scientist continued.

[Survived? What did I survive? And both? Is there someone else with me?]

The hand pulled itself and those that were outside the room saw a phenomena. "What is this?" a mutant said, disgusted. The hand belonged to a creature that had parts from a dingo and a crocodile. From the dingo, he had the orange-brown fur, the ears and the eyes. From the crocodile, he had the mouth, the body, the tail and the size. Only the tail was green and the front of his body was beige.

The hybrid looked at the group outside the room and said "Who are... ya?"

The bald man approached the creature and stated "My name is Professor Nitrus Brio. for shorter." He turned away, pointed the group and proceeded "And these persons are..."

Before Nitrus could finish his sentence, an alarm started and a robotic voice said "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! BANDICOOT IN THE BASE!"

Cortex ordered "Everyone at their post! Tiny, I want you to bring the new mutant to somewhere safe and keep an eye on him!"

The tiger humanoid took the hybrid with him to his room. Confused, the dingo-crocodile asked to Tiny "What's happening? Why is everyone panicking?"

"Base attacked by evil bandicoot!" The muscled feline told to the creature. "Tiny brings dingo-crocodile to safety!"

Both the creature and the tiger arrived to a door where a name, Tiny Tiger, was written on it. Tiny opened the door and said "After dingo-crocodile."

The hybrid entered the room and thanked the huge tiger for his kindness. Inside, a bed next to a table with a clock on it was placed at the right of the room and to the left, a chair next to a bigger table with papers, a pencil, a sharpener and an eraser on it was there. The feline closed and locked the door and sat on the bed. The hybrid took the chair and asked to Tiny "So? Yer name is Tiny Tiger right?"

The tiger shook his head to say yes. He Then asked "What is dingo-crocodile's name?"

"I don't know. How did ya get yers?"

"Cortex and Brio gave name to Tiny! All mutants name has animal in it!"

"I see. And what do we do now?"

"We stay until Brio and Cortex tell us to come out."

"Right..."

Those lasts words didn't give an idea to the creature about when he'd be able to meet the others. Later this night, both the hybrid and Tiny were still in the room at they were tired. The dingo-crocodile began to sleep. Noticing that the hybrid wouldn't be comfortable for the night, the huge feline took out a mattress from his bed and passed it to the creature.

"Here!" he said. "Dingo-crocodile should take mattress for night!"

The hybrid woke up and saw that Tiny held a mattress to him. He took it and thanked the tiger. Both began to sleep. For some reasons, the night was quiet and warm. This night, the creature dreamed of a dingo and crocodile that told him that they were his two halves.

**7am, September 2nd 1996**

Inside the room, the clock began to ring and the tiger covered his ears and yelled "TINY HATES LOUD NOISE COMING FROM CLOCK!"

The hybrid woke up and examined the ringing clock. He saw a button and, without knowing anything about the button, pressed it. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Hearing the silence, Tiny Tiger hugged the creature brutally and told him "Dingo-crocodile stopped the noise! Thanks!"

Barely having air to breath, the hybrid said "That's nothing, mate. Can ya drop me please?"

The tiger put down the dingo crocodile and asked "How did dingo-crocodile stop noise without breaking clock?" The creature showed to his roommate a button on the top on the button. Seeing it, Tiny declared "Stupid Tiny!"

A voice from outside the room said "You can get out! He's gone!"

The hybrid opened the door to see a hairy scientist. The man presented himself "I'm Doctor Neo Cortex. But before you go meet the other mutants, Professor Brio must do a couple of examination on you."

"What? Why?" the dingo-crocodile asked.

"You are very different from the others and we must discover what was kept during the mutating process. Head to the corridor on your right and take the last door on your left. This is where Nitrus's lab is."

Confused and clueless, the creature headed to the room where Cortex told him to go and found back the bald man. The scientist told him "Lie down on the table and don't move." The hybrid obeyed him and Brio started the examinations.

When everything was done, said to the dingo-crocodile "You have capabilities from both the dingo and the crocodile. This means that you can resist against extreme heat and you can move fast on ground as well as underwater. Also, you gained the dingo's intelligence and the crocodile's brutality." The bald man took a breath and asked "Do you remember anything before waking up in the testing room?" The hybrid shook his head to deny and Nitrus told him "This is abnormal. According to the results of your mutating process, the mix of the memories of the two animals caused a major amnesia on you."

"Will I ever get my memories back?" the hybrid asked.

Indecisive, Nitrus said "Amnesia is a random factor and no scientists discovered a way to predict its duration. Either you recover your memories or you will stay amnesic for the rest of your life." The hybrid made a sad expression but the bald man told him, smiling "Don't worry, I'm sure that you will recover your memory. Now if mister wants to follow me to the dressing room."

The creature followed Nitrus to a room were many pieces of cloth were stored. He asked "Why do I have to wear something?"

"It is a law that obliges everyone to wear clothes." answered. The hybrid looked at the clothes and took a pair of beige pants. The bald man cut a hole in the pants to allow the creature to fit his crocodile's tail inside.

Before leaving, the dingo-crocodile asked "How do I get a name?"

"Normally, it is up to both me and Vortex to give you a name. Unfortunately, we have no idea what name we can give to you. So, in that case, a law allow the mutant to choose himself a name."

After leaving the room, the hybrid decided to walk around in the Cortex Complex. He walked near Cortex's room where he heard voices. He recognized the voices to be from Cortex and Tiny.

"I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO TALK WITH THIS ABOMINATION!"

"Dingo-crocodile is not an abomination! Dingo-crocodile helped Tiny!"

"THAT'S IT! IF THAT MONSTER TALKS TO YOU ONCE AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HE WON'T TALK YOU THE SAME WAY!"

Hearing this, the creature shredded a tear, turned around and walked away. He passed next to a door with railings on it. He looked inside and saw a blue kangaroo in a straightjacket that seemed sad.

The dingo-crocodile asked "What's wrong, mate?"

The kangaroo turned around to see the hybrid. He became so happy that he jumped to the door to see him closer.

"Ya too are all alone because yer different?" The creature said.

The kangaroo shook his head to confirm. With his foot, he scratched his fur on his neck and took out a pendant.

Looking at the kangaroo's pendant, the dingo-crocodile said "Yer name is Ripper Roo? Lucky for ya I don't even have a..."

"PROJECT NUMBER 8! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" a voice travelled into the corridor. Ripper Roo got scared and jumped to a corner of his room while the hybrid turned around to see Neo Cortex. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE TALKING TO RIPPER ROO! GET FAR FROM THAT ROOM NOW!"

The creature obeyed and headed to the destroyed room that used to be the testing room. He arrived to the room and, inside, Koala Kong and Komodo Moe were repairing the room. "Can I help ya?" he asked.

"The koala looked at him and answered "Sorry, dude. But the law forbids newborn mutants to start working until they reached the creation age of one week. You are only here since yesterday."

The fat komodo said "What he means is get lost! The boss told us to not talk with you!"

Sad, the hybrid left the room.

"What do you think about that thing?" Moe asked to Kong.

"He has a nice clothing style." The koala answered. "Pants only. I think I'll do the same thing." He removed his red muscle shirt and asked to the komodo "Why don't you do the same?"

Angrily, Moe stared at the koala but, thinking about it, he grinned. He removed his robe and his shirt and the koala realized that the komodo was fat.

"OH GOD!" Kong declared, covering his eyes. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK! YOU'RE HURTING MY EYES!"

"You asked for it." Moe said, still grinning.

The creature headed to the library. Inside, he saw Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo. Both the skinny komodo and the potoroo were reading books. When Joe noticed the dingo-crocodile, he whispered "Not that thing again!" Suddenly, he stood up, walked pass the hybrid and, behind him, he took out his sword and hopped on the creature's shoulders with the blade in front of his throat.

Frightened, the hybrid said "Calm down, mate! What do ya want?"

Irritated, Joe declared "Firsst, I'm not your mate. Ssecond, I don't like you at all. And third, if the bosss didn't want of you, I wouldn't hessitate to..."

Pinstripe interrupted him "Joe! Get mature and leave the hybrid alone!"

The skinny komodo jumped down the hybrid's shoulder and said "What the heck iss wrong with you? Don't you ssee that this thing iss an error?" The gangster remained silent and Joe left the room. He looked at the creature and told him "Apology his behaviors but since you were created, both him and Moe didn't take it."

Relieved, the dingo-crocodile took a breath and looked at the books shelves. He saw a strange book and took it. Looking at it, He thought [I've already seen this before.] As soon as he said this, a strange light blinded him and he could hear.

"I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."

"For what profit is it to a man if he gains the world, and loses his own soul?"

The hybrid looked around him and said "Who said these?"

Pinstripe, noticing the creature's weird behavior, said "I guess that you are recovering some of your memories."

The dingo-crocodile turned around to look at the potoroo and asked "How do ya know that I'm amnesic?"

"Whenever a mutant has a unique capability, the scientists make sure that everyone knows about it."

The dingo-crocodile shook his head and left the library with the holy bible. He headed to Cortex's room and knocked to the door. A voice inside yelled "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DISTURBED EVERYTIME!"

The hybrid said "It's me, the hybrid, and I wanted to ask ya about a room."

Cortex opened the door to see the creature and apologised "Oh! Sorry for my overreaction. Of course I'll find you a room."

Neo didn't take long to find the hybrid a room. He pointed a door and told the creature "Behind this door, your room is there." He left the dingo-crocodile alone.

The hybrid opened the door and realized that it was the closet. A mattress with a pillow was placed on the ground and many cleaning tools were vast everywhere inside the room. He sighed [I guess Cortex doesn't like me at all. Oh well! Let's read this book and think about a name.]

Since hours, the only words that he had in his mind were dingo and crocodile. Tiny passed by the door and heard "Dingo... Crocodile."

Worried, Tiny Tiger opened the door and asked "What is dingo-crocodile doing?"

Without looking at his only friend, the hybrid answered "I'm thinking about a name but I can't find one."

Noticing the book, Tiny said "Dingo-crocodile reads Bible! Does dingo-crocodile like God?"

"Yes." The creature answered. Suddenly, an idea went in the dingo-crocodile's mind. He stood up and left the room.

"Where is dingo-crocodile going?" the huge feline asked. However, the hybrid ignored him and kept walking in a hurry.

The creature went inside the depot and took a pencil and a sheet of paper. He started to write down three words:

Dingo

God

Crocodile

He then stared at the words to see their similarities and erased some words that were coming more than once and aligned them:

Din God Ile

He then declared "...Dingodile. That will be my name."

When the tiger heard the hybrid's name, he jumped happily and yelled "Hooray! Dingo-crocodile has a name!"

Meanwhile, Nitrus was walking in the corridors when he heard Tiny making noise. He headed to the noise source that led to the depot. He saw Tiny hugging the hybrid and said "Is there something wrong?"

Tiny Tiger put the creature down and told Brio "Dingo-crocodile has a name!"

The bald man got closer to see the sheet of paper and, seeing the name on it, he said "Dingodile? I can't think of better names for you than this."

"Thanks, professor." Dingodile said, honored.

The three persons headed to Nitrus where the bald scientist created a data file for the creature:

**INITIALIZING DATAS**

PROJECT NAME: DINGODILE

SPECIE: HYBRID (DINGO+CROCODILE)

HEIGH: 2 METERS

WEIGHT: 95KG

AGE: AROUND 14 (HUMAN

MORE INFOS: VERY INTELLIGENT, AMNESIC

**SAVING DATAS**

**...**

**SAVE SUCCESSFUL**

The group headed to the regroup room where Cortex stood a reunion. When Neo saw the three humanoids entering the room, he said "I suppose that you have a good reason to interrupt me."

Nitrus held a document while the huge feline pointed the dingo-crocodile. The bald man gave the papers to the hairy one.

"Good. Let's see this supposedly important new that we have there." Neo Cortex said. He started to read the papers and suddenly stopped. He threw them on the table and started to laugh loudly and said "Dingodile! What a dumb name!"

When the others mutants that were already inside for an hour heard the name, they all laughed. The hybrid put his arms and his head on the table and began to cry.

Cortex instantly stopped laughing, looked at Nitrus and declared "THAT'S IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU COMMIT A MISTAKE AND I HAVE ENOUGH OF IT!"

"What did I do?" the bald man said.

"FIRST, YOUR PIPELINES WERE BROKEN FOR OUR FIRST EXPERIMENT! SECOND, YOU FORGOT TO FILL THE TANK BEFORE MUTATING CRASH BANDICOOT! AND THIRD, NOT ONLY YOU LET THIS ABOMINATION CHOOSE HIMSELF A NAME BUT YOU ALSO MAKE HIM WHINY! OUT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE CORTEX COMPLEX! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR INCPOMPETENCY!" Cortex yelled.

Nitrus left the room. Dingodile raised his head to see that the bald scientist was gone. He stood up and ran to the door. However, Koala Kong held him.

The mad man got closer to the hybrid and said "In your room, monster. Once it'll be finished, I'll have a present for you."

When he opened the door, could hear the creature begging him to take him with him but he couldn't do anything. The other mutants all served Neo Cortex and wouldn't let him to leave with anything. Unable to do anything, he left the Cortex Complex.

Note: Very long chapter and I could still make it go forever but I decided not to. Now you know why I included the Holy Bible in my story.

Special thanks: Mitse-the-Otocyon(.com/?qh=§ion=&q=dingo+joe#/d45mnf8)


	10. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The cruel future_

When Nitrus Brio left the Cortex Complex, Dingodile was thrown in his room and locked inside. Cortex took a phone and called someone.

"This is your national army, patriot. What can we do for you?" the voice in the phone said.

"Hello! Professor Brio betrayed us and I need a new partner to continue the project." Cortex lied.

"We understand. We'll send you Professor . He recently got an accident but we could patch him up."

"Excellent. I'll wait at the main entrance."

Cortex put the phone back at its place and headed to the main entrance. Hours later, He met a red haired scientist with half of his face covered with metal and a rocket stuck on it.

"Doctor Neo Cortex. Your superior." He presented himself.

"Professor Gin, at your service." The red haired scientist said.

"Perfect. I need help to improve a mind-control device and use it on a mutant that doesn't want to cooperate with us."

"Yes master."

** Island, 5pm**

Nitrus got as far as possible from the castle. Reaching the beach, he saw an abnormal bandicoot holding a bandicoot. A colorful mask with feathers on it flied around him. The mask noticed the bald man and warned the bandicoot " is here."

The bandicoot stood up and prepared himself to fight Nitrus. However, Brio didn't react. Instead, he said "Wait. Listen to me. I'm no more implied in their plans."

Angry, the mask declared "Alright but make it quick."

Both the scientist and the mutant sat down and the bald man started to explain.

**3 years ago**

It was a shiny day and Nitrus Brio tried to find a way to make the animals as important as humans. Since years, he travelled through the entire world with the goal to restore Earth in a way. He decided to study animals and created many inventions that made the unanimity. He received many prizes for his work and gained the trust of humans as well as animals.

One day, a military vehicle stopped in front of his house. A general left the car and knocked to the door. Nitrus opened it and welcomed the man.

"Good day, sir! How may I help you?" the bald man asked.

Removing his hat, the general lied "We, me and the army, want to establish peace in the world but we can't do it without your help."

Unsure, Brio asked "How can I be of use?"

"If you can give animals a tongue, they'll help us to correct all the mistakes we did like war."

"I'll be glad to help you."

The bald man was brought to a secret military base where he met other scientists. One of them was Neo Cortex. The general said "Listen up, boys. You're our most intelligent scientists of today and we need your help to put an end to all those disasters."

One of the scientists said "We could use time travelling to go back in the past and stop the war delicately."

However, the others but Nitrus laughed at him. Angry, he yelled "I'LL DISCOVER TIME TRAVELLING AND ONE DAY, YOU'LL ALL REGRET FOR MOCKING ME!" He took his breath and gently said "Excepted you, Nitrus." The scientist left the room.

Cortex stood up and said "I invented a mind controlling chip that will allow us to manipulate anyone." He showed the chip to everyone.

The general made a soldier enter the room and Doctor Cortex placed the chip in his hairs. The hairy man ordered "Bring me some water!" The soldier got out and brought a glass of water to his master. The scientists were interested.

However, Brio, who wasn't impressed, asked "Doctor Cortex. How can you be so sure that your chip actually works?"

"Excellent question you asked here, Professor Brio!" Cortex declared. He turned to look at the hypnotized soldier and told him "Now. Kick the general's knee!"

The man immediately obeyed and hurt is superior. The general said "My! We have a true genius there. Next!"

Nitrus stood up and brought with him a strange cannon and a cage with a mouse inside. The bald man said "This experience aims to mutate this rat into a humanoid." He put the cage on the floor and opened it. The mouse got out and Brio shot it with his cannon. Indeed, the mouse mutated into a humanoid. However, the mouse kept its size

"Hey!" the mutated mouse said. "What happened to me?"

Nitrus stared at the scientists and explained "It's only a prototype and if I can manage to improve its capabilities, it'll create man-sized humanoids."

Everyone applauded the bald man and Brio sat at his place. Hours later, he saw everything that the other scientists could do and, unsure of him, he left the room.

The general caught him back and said "What's wrong, Doctor Brio?"

The bald scientist told him "Listen. I'm not sure if I can be of help for you. All the other men got better ideas than me and I believe that I'll only be a burden for any of you."

Nitrus went in his room to take back what he brought from his home. However, he heard someone arming a gun and voice behind him said "I can't believe that you felt in our trap. Now, put your hands up!"

Putting his hands up, Brio turned around and saw both the general and Neo. He said "What's going on and what was your trap?"

The general answered "We convinced you that we wanted to stop making war. In fact, we want to keep making it and your invention is the perfect element for our super soldier's researches."

"Cortex!" said. "You really wanted to help them?"

Unpleased, the hairy scientist answered "For years, I've tried to find a cure to bring back my daughter's memories until terrorists killed her. I locked myself in my own house and then, I found that I could use my enemies to avenge my daughter's death."

The general said "Alright, Professor. It's your last chance. Either you change your mind and decide to help us or let Cortex install you one of his chips in your head."

Anxious, Nitrus didn't know what to do. Then, he smiled and made an aggressive face. "Well. If it was for making super soldiers, you should have said it earlier." he lied.

"Aw! Too bad." Cortex cried. "I would have wanted to hear him refusing."

Hours later, the army prepared a blimp and Both Nitrus and Neo left the base in quest to find an island with many animal.

**Today**

The mask, barely understanding the story, asked "What was the super soldier thing for?"

Nitrus told him "If I decline their offer, Cortex would have placed a mind controlling chip in me."

"A chip?"

"His chip makes its victim unable to do anything and Cortex has entire control on them."

The mask proposed "I've learned that you were a good person during your life. Will you help us to stop Cortex?"

"Yes! I will."

The bandicoot showed the bandicoot he was holding in his hands to professor. The bald man told him "Don't worry, Crash. I'll do something for your friend but I need a house and a lab so I can mutate it just like you."

"You said Crash?" the mask asked. How do you his name?"

"Simple. I created him and all the other mutants but most of them are under Cortex's influence."

"I understand. I forgot to present myself. My name is Aku Aku. And you're..."

"Doctor Nitrus Brio."

Crash happily jumped and ran into the forest to search for materials that the bald man could use to build his house.

**11am, October 31****st**** 1997**

It took a year for to build his house. When it was done, he built an Evolvo-Ray and mutated the bandicoot that Crash brought everywhere. The little bandicoot became a young female bandicoot humanoid and blond hairs grew on her hairs. Aku Aku read into Crash's mind and told the scientist "He wants to name him Coco."

Coco hugged his brother and Nitrus brought her a white T-shirt, a pair of shoes and a pair of light blue overall.

**Cortex Complex**

For a year, Dingodile received rests of food that the other didn't want to eat. The only thing that he could do in his room imprisoned was reading the only book he took from the library a year ago.

The door unlocked itself and opened. Tiny Tiger entered the room and closed the door behind him. The tiger whispered "Tiny needed to talk to Dingodile."

The hybrid, sad, told him "There's no need to talk to me. They're right. I'm only an abomination, an error, a monster. I'm out of place for the world."

"Did Dingodile believe what others said to him?"

The creature slowly shook his head to confirm.

"Others are wrong."

"How can ya be sure?"

"Others judge Dingodile by appearances while Tiny doesn't."

"If ya don't judge others by appearances, what else remains?"

"Behaviors. Dingodile acted kindly with Tiny last year and it was Tiny's first time that Tiny could thank someone and to see that someone was kind to Tiny."

The dingo-crocodile shredded a tear and hugged his friend. He said "Thanks mate! I don't know what I would have done if ya weren't here."

"Tiny has to go."

The huge feline left the room, closed the door and locked it.

Hours later, the door opened back and Cortex appeared. "It's time." He said.

The komodoes entered the room and took Dingodile. They brought him to the new testing room where different machine were placed inside. The mad man injected a tranquilizer in the hybrid's blood and the creature fainted on the table. He ordered Joe and Moe to stay outside. Once his bodyguards left the room, entered the room and brought a chip with him.

"The chip is ready, master." The red haired scientist said.

"Excellent! Now this monster will be definitively ours." The black haired man said. He placed the chip in the hybrid's brain.

[WELCOME, MONSTER.]

[Who are ya?]

[I AM YOUR MIND. LISTEN TO ME. CORTEX IS YOUR MASTER AND ONLY FRIEND. ALL THE REST ARE ENEMIES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?]

[Yes.]

Cortex woke up the creature and asked "What do you want to do, monster?"

"Hurt anyone that isn't ya, master." The dingo-crocodile said.

The mad man celebrated his success and the monster stood up and left the room. Outside, he saw all the mutants but Ripper.

Komodo Joe. Seeing that nothing changed, turned around to see the group and said "You ssee that? Thiss iss an unfixsable casse jusst to tell you how lame thiss monsster iss."

Dingodile grinned and aggressively stared at the skinny komodo. The others, noticing the expression change, stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Joe said. "There iss nothing diff..."

Before he could finish talking, the hybrid grabbed him by the neck and chocked him. He then threw the komodo on the wall and said "Is there really a point for ya to insult me?"

Joe slowly stood up, looked at the abomination and said "Eassy dude. Take it eassy. I didn't mean anything I ssaid about you. I wass jusst..."

Losing patience, the horror said "Enough talk. Gimme yer room's key."

"I told you that..."

The monster punched Joe in the body and said "I said gimme yer key!"

"Alright! Alright!" the thin komodo begged, holding the key to him. "Pleasse! Sstop hurting me!"

"It's so fun to hurt people that I doubt I'll stop."

Dingodile left the corridor and entered his new room.

[Dingodile... What happened to Dingodile?] Tiny Tiger thought, staring at Komodo Joe who has been showed no mercy.

**3pm, October 31****st**** 1998**

For a year, disorder reigned in the Cortex Complex and was done by Dingodile only.

One day, Tiny Tiger got the idea to investigate the hybrid's new room to search what happened last year. However, he couldn't find anything that could have caused the creature's personality change. When he turned around to go out, the monster was waiting for him in the door's frame.

"I guess that ya want to steal me something. Am I right?" he said. He raised his fist to hit the tiger but he couldn't hit him and the chip spoke.

[WHY CAN'T YOU HIT HIM? HE'S NOT YOUR MASTER.]

[I don't know. It's like if I personally know him.]

[FORGET THIS. GO TALK TO YOUR FRIEND.]

[Yes.]

Dingodile lowered his fist and told the huge feline to leave. Tiny immediately left the room and the hybrid headed to his master's room.

When he entered it, he saw his master talking to a blue skinned man wearing a metal armor with clocks on it. Long ago, this man told his fellow scientists that he'd discover how to time travel and those scientists mocked him. Years later, he came back with the secret of time travelling and murdered most of the scientists who laughed at him by creating paradoxes.

The hybrid interrupted them "I need something else to bash on, master."

Cortex said "Already? You beat up all my other subjects in a year? Well then... I'm going to give you your first mission but before, you should make a tour to the armory."

The creature knelt down and said "Yes, master."

He left the room to head to the armory. Meanwhile, the clock man said to the mad man "I don't think it was a good idea of you to use him. You should have killed him."

"Don't worry, Nefarious Tropy. He won't turn against us for sure."

Disgusted, Nefarious left the room.

At the armory, the monster looked at all the weapons that could be found inside and decided to unsettle some. He chose a flamethrower and some other firearms.

Outside, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe potoroo stood near the door. Joe ordered his friend "Prepare your gun while I block the door."

The gangster stood in front of the door and pointed his gun at the door. Minutes later, the occupant tried to open the door but the thin komodo blocked it by placing his sword inside the handles. Joe whispered "I'll sslowly remove my ssword and, as ssoon as he openss the door, you..."

The door exploded and Joe flew off to hit a wall. Pinstripe felt on the ground and saw the flames insidethe room. Dingodile, who wielded a strange weapon in his hands and carried a weird canister on his back, left it and slowly walked into the corridor. Tiny passed nest to him and closed his eyes, hoping for better times.

The hybrid headed back to his master's room where his master gave him order to travel in the Ice Age and to retrieve all crystals he could find. He then disappeared into a portal.

**Brio's house, Island**

The beach had now three houses. This year, Coco tamed a cub tiger and named him (her?) Pura

Inside Nitrus's house, a phone rang and the bald man answered.

"Hello?" Brio started.

"Good afternoon traitor. It's been long since we didn't talk to each other." A familiar voice said.

"Cortex! What are you planning now?"

"I have some fellow scientists who created a time travelling machine to allow my minions to get crystals to empower them."

"I guess that he was too good to aid you."

"You are wrong my friend. He did agree to help me and I only need a piece of metal as big as a bug."

"What? Don't tell me that you used it!"

"Yes I did. If you ever try to bring him with you, he'll make sure that he no longer wants to see you again." A sadistic laugh went out the phone and Nitrus turned it off. An alarm went on: a computer detected paradoxes in the Ice Age.

The mask entered the house to ask him his next destination. Nitrus told him to warp in the Ice Age. Aku flew to Crash and warped him into a portal.

**Ice Age**

Flames burned the frozen grounds and a hybrid was causing even more flames. As he pointed his gun to a penguin, a portal opened and Crash with his sidekick went out. The penguin ran away.

The monster turned around to see the young bandicoot and laughed "Ya should have brought more than just a wooden plank kiddo!" He raised his weapon and pointed at the two newcomers.

The mask put himself between his friend and the creature and said "He won't need a weapon to defeat you because he is Crash Bandicoot and he will beat you like the others."

Hearing the name, Dingodile lowered his gun and lost contact with reality.

"Did ya hear the last one, mate? Someone succeeded to escape the prison."

"I know, Danny. He showed us that anyone can escape this nightmare."

[A dream? I was dreaming of freedom?]

[OF COURSE NOT. THEY ARE TRICKING YOU. YOU WERE ALWAYS FREE. NOW, KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL YOU.]

However, the hybrid couldn't move. He felt on the ice and hit it so hard that it shattered it. The two heroes backed up to not fall in the cold water but the monster sank into the ocean. They picked up the crystals that the creature found and they left into a portal. Dingodile went deeper into the darkness.

[WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM? THEY ARE YOUR ENEMIES.]

[I remember now. I wished of freedom long ago but I didn't know who separated it from me.]

[IT WAS NITRUS BRIO AND HE IS RESPONSIBLE OF YOUR AMNESIA TOO.]

[He'll pay for what he has done to me.]

**Brio's house, Island**

When Crash and Aku came back, Nitrus ran out his house to meet them.

Nervous, he started "Who did you fight?"

"A hybrid." The mask answered.

"Was it a dingo-crocodile?"

"I can confirm."

"Did you defeat him?"

"We couldn't touch him: when I told him about Crash, he seemed paralyzed and felt on the ice. It shattered and the hybrid sank into the water."

Brio shed a tear and Aku realized "It is the first that you ask us our adversary. And why are you crying?"

The scientist lied "I am proud of both of you." He returned in his house but the mask knew that he was lying.

**Cortex Complex**

Hours later, the scientists retrieved the frozen hybrid and brought it to the nursery.

"How can this be possible?" Nefarious asked.

Cortex answered "According to the chip's history, an unknown memory entered his mind. However, because the subject was unconscious, the intruder jammed the chip and it wakened up the hybrid."

"How can you explain the hypothermia?"

"He felt in the frozen water of the Ice Age."

"I told you to kill him. He brought us so much trouble."

"Don't worry, Tropy. We'll do some modifications to my inventions and, this time, he'll be so cruel that he'll kill everyone that is on his way."

Tiny was listening from the door and slowly walked away. He passed next to Dingodile's first room and entered it. The huge feline searched behind the brooms to find a black book with a golden cross on it. He began to cry and remember everything from the birth of his only true friend and his interior death. Tiny left the closet and went in his room with the book. He sat on his bed and looked at the clock. However, he didn't want to know what time it was. He heard voices and a ringing bell:

"TINY HATES LOUD NOISE COMING FROM CLOCK!"

When the sound stopped, he could hear him and his hybrid pal.

"Dingo-crocodile stopped the noise! Thanks!"

"That's nothing, mate. Can ya drop me please?"

"How did dingo-crocodile stop noise without breaking clock?"

He closed his eyes and whispered "Stupid Tiny."

His live was a nightmare before his friend's birthday and after his psychological death. He hated everyone because they made fun of him due to his deformed brain.

Note: I have many things to say there:

-There are many errors in my story and I noticed them. If you can't read a chapter due to the enormous amount of errors, PM me and I'll fix that.

-If tried to put links in the previous chapter and I realized that I couldn't because the website removes the main word. From now on, I'll only tell the name of the story or the artwork:

Raiegki Leviathan ("Enslaved" on Fanfiction)

Mitse-the-Otocyon ("Dingo and Joe" on Deviantart)

-I have no idea if Pura is a male or female so that's why I put "(her?)" next to "his"


	11. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Beyond good and evil_

**12pm, November 6****th**** 2000**

Two years has passed since and, because the scientists modified his chip, Dingodile began so aggressive that, every month, he caused severe injuries to at least three mutants.

Inside the meeting room, the scientists argued about the hybrid.

Nefarious started "We can't keep him alive any longer! He will kill everyone if we don't stop him!"

"Is there a point about killing him?" Cortex asked. "I somewhat understand that since we created a kangaroo-gorilla hybrid that we named Rilla Roo."

"Master! We wasted hundreds of thousands of dollars to heal the other mutants and all this is his fault!"

A mask with bones on him said "It is your entire fault, all of you! You thought that it was a good idea to use him without thinking of the consequences!"

The mask's name was Uka. He was the evil brother of Aku and was sealed in a temple found on the Islands. Because of a falling object that destroyed the temple, he got freed and served Dorctor Neo Cortex to help him to defeat Crash and his friends.

"I am going into the temple of the Moon." Uka said.

Intrigued, the mad man asked "Why will you go to your temple?"

"I must put an end to my brother's cooperation once and for all."

The bone mask left the Cortex Complex and flew to the moon.

**Brio's house, Island**

The beach was calm and the sky was clear. Coco and her tiger cub were the only ones outside. Brio was searching a way to permanently stop Cortex while Crash was sleeping in his house. Aku, in the other hand, left his friend's house and headed to the beach.

Noticing the mask approaching the water, the female bandicoot asked "Where are you going, Aku?"

The feather mask turned around to look at the girl and he answered "I must go to the Moon temple. I fear that my evil brother is preparing something there."

Coco shook her head and Aku left the island to reach the temple on the moon.

**The moon**

Uka was already here impatiently waiting for his brother.

When his brother arrived, he sarcastically said "It took you long enough to realize that I was planning something."

His brother said "Whatever it is, I shall stop you from helping this man!"

Meanwhile, a spaceship lost one of its engines and was heading to the temple. Aku noticed the machine and told his brother to get out.

However, Uka didn't believe him and said "You will need more than a poorly elaborated trick to convince me."

The spaceship crashed inside the temple. The bone mask got hit so strong that he flew off to a wall. Luckily, the feather mask didn't stand in the middle of the room. Because there was no oxygen in space, no sounds could be heard.

The cockpit opened and an alien got out. The alien was green and looked like a crab humanoid. The crab-like looked at the masks and started "I am Nitrous Oxyde, the universe's fastest alien, and I challenge your planet into many tasks that I chose."

Uka laughed and then asked "What will you do if we don't listen to you?"

"I will destroy your planet!" Oxyde answered with a maniac laugh. "Come on! Make your teams.!"

The two masks used their magic to bring their friends at the temple. Uka took Cortex with his fellow scientists and his minions while Aku brought Crash with his sister and Brio. Everyone seemed confused but they realized, seeing the alien, that they would have to fight to protect their planet.

"I see that we have so many players on the bone side." Nitrous said. "I'll take the gangster wannabe with the komodoes and that kangaroo in a straightjacket and for you, clock man, you will support that N tattooed man."

Cortex blew out of anger and yelled "THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I HAVE NEVER BEEN TREATED IN SUCH MANORS SINCE THAT BANDICOOT ESCAPED!"

"Now that you mention it. I think that I'll sent the naked tiger and the crocodile disguised as a kangaroo."

Everyone moved to their team and were all set to begins the games. However, Aku asked "Can we have a moment alone with our teammates?"

"Sure, but don't take too long or you'll miss my victory!" the alien boasted.

The feather team disappeared. However, Cortex laughed "They will never come back, especially not with my most cruel mutant."

**Brio's house, Island**

Back in the house, Dingodile opened his mouth "I won't help ya at all. What is the dumb point t help his enemies. But now that I'm next to ya, I'll kill ya all."

However, Tiny put himself between the dingo-crocodile and the rest and say "Dingodile can't harm others because others are not evil like Cortex!"

"How dare ya insult our creator? Such a weak abomination ya are."

The hybrid attempted to open the door that leads outside but he received an order.

[STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US!]

"SHUT UP!" the creature said. But, for the others, it seem like he was talking to himself.

Coco asked "What does he have to talk to no one in particular?"

"It's the chip." Nitrus answered. He got an idea and asked Tiny to force the monster to go out the house. The huge feline agreed and threatened Dingodile.

"What's wrong with ya, idiot? I'm on yer side!" the hybrid said.

Tiny didn't listen and pushed him into the door. Afraid, the dingo-crocodile opened the door, ignoring whatever his mind said to him.

An intense light blinded him and he could hear voices into flames, explosions and gunshots:

"Mom! Stay with me mom. We can still make it."

"Danny... I can't make it... Don't try to resist them... They are too strong..."

"Mom! No!"

"Danny! We must run!"

"We can't. If we run away, they'll catch us and kill us."

"What should we do? In both ways, we're dead."

"We have no choice. I'll accept my new destiny and if yer trying to force me to run, leave me alone and go away."

"I won't. Wherever you go, I'll always follow you. If we have to, we'll die together as best friends."

"Thank ya, mate. I knew that ya were a true friend that I could trust for the rest of my life."

**Unknown**

The sounds and voices faded away and the light disappeared to give a view on a garden where a female doing was planting two crosses.

Unsure, Dingodile started "Hum... G'day."

The female was excited to hear a voice that she said, without turning around "Danny? Is that you?"

"Who is Danny?" the hybrid asked.

The female dingo, hearing an unexpected answer, decided to turn around. She saw a dingo-crocodile hybrid. She began to panic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare ya." the creature said.

The female slowly stood up and looked at his eyes. She told him "That is the first time that I see a hybrid in my entire life. With your voice, I thought that you were my son Danny."

Dingodile shook his head and asked "Are ya alone here?"

The female dingo answered "No, I have a friend that walks around the garden. Do you want to see him?"

The hybrid shook his head and the female called her friend. A weird machine came near them and looked at the creature. Her speech was unexpected:

"IT WAS TIME THAT WE MEET, HYBRID. NOW THAT YOU CAN SEE ME, I CAN TELL YOU THE TRUTH."

"What truth?" the dingo-crocodile asked.

The machine's answer was shocking:

"LONG AGO, YOU WERE DANNY AND CRAIG, THE TWO HAPPIEST FRIENDS OF THE ISLANDS TODAY KNOWN AS THE . THEN, BRIO AND CORTEX CAME. HOWEVER, ONLY CORTEX PLANNED TO KILL ANY RESISTANCE AND YOUR MOTHER WAS PART OF THE RESISTANCE. AFTER A YEAR, BRIO DECIDED TO READ THE BIBLE TO YOU AND THE OTHER ANIMALS. WHEN YOUR TIME CAME, THEY HAD TO MUTATE BOTH DANNY AND CRAIG AT THE SAME TIME. DUE TO A CONTACT, IT CAUSED AN EVOLUTION FAILURE RESULTING TO KILL THE DINGO AND THE CROCODILE..."

The female dingo started to cry. The machine reassured her friend and continued:

"LUCKILY, A NEW BEING WAS CREATED: YOU. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU HAD NO MEMORY. YOU SLOWLY RECOVERED A PART OF IT AND YOU FOUND YOURSELF A NEW NAME: DINGODILE. BRIO WAS PROUD THAT YOU SURVIVED THE ACCIDENT AND DID EVERYTHING IN HIS CAPABILITIES TO FEEL YOURSELF HOME. BUT CORTEX WAS DISGUSTED ABOUT THE IDEA OF AN HYBRID. HE FIRED YOUR CREATOR AND PLACED ME,AS A CHIP, IN YOUR BRAIN. BOTH YOU AND ME WERE PUPPETS IN THIS STORY BUT MY JOB WAS TO PREVENT YOU TO RECOVER YOUR MEMORY AND ERASE WHAT SEEMED AN OBSTACLES TO CORTEX'S PLANS WHILE YOU HAD TO OBEY HIM. WHEN YOU FINALLY MANAGED TO GO OUTSIDE, THE MEMORY OF YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH WAS SO STRONG AND EMOTIONAL THAT IT KILLED ME. TO CONCLUDE, BRIO WANTED TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL LIKE A LIVING BEING WHILE CORTEX NEVER LIKED YOU AND SAW YOU AS A TOOL."

The machine shut down and quickly rusted. The female dingo stopped crying and looked at the hybrid. She asked "So, you are my son and his friend?"

The creature answered "...Yes."

The mother hugged her hybrid son that he was taller than her and said "I thought that you didn't make it! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Mom..."

"There is no need to call me. I am no more of this world."

"Fine..."

"By the way, I want to tell you that I love the new name. It is funny and it perfectly fits you, Dingodile."

"Thanks..."

The mother disappeared into butterflies that flew to the sky and a light blinded the hybrid.

**Brio's house, Island**

The light faded again and he could finally see the true outside. He smiled and turned around to see the others and told to his friend Tiny:

"What do you we wait to teach that mad man a lesson, Tiny?"

"Brio?" The tiger asked.

The hybrid laughed a bit and answered "Not him, mate. He hasn't anything to do with all that misery. I'm talking about Cortex."

To those words, everyone around him were satisfied that Dingodile found back his sanity. And so, Aku warped everyone back to the temple.

**The moon**

When Cortex saw a portal opening, he was so excited to the idea that the two mutants that he sent to the other team got rid of it. Unfortunately, everyone came back and the dingo-crocodile had a different expression.

Shocked, the mad man yelled of anger "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM, YOU MONSTROUS FREAK!"

Dingodile answered "I'm going to tell what yer fellow incompetent scientists told ya: Ya should have killed me."

With his two best mutants gone in the other team, Cortex was so demolished to the idea that he would certainly lose against his nemesis, Crash Bandicoot, a fourth time (or fifth time?).

Nitrous Oxyde declared "I guess that you are all ready to begin the games."

Everyone in the temple confirmed by yelling out loud the word "Yes".

"Well then." the alien said. "Let the games begin."

(I am not going to entirely describe a Crash Bash walkthrough. However, I recommend you to watch Tyrantking10's "Let's play" of this game to get an idea of how I would have proceeded if I wanted to describe a full walkthrough.)

Crash Bandicoot and his friends won all the challenges that Nitrous Oxyde gave them. The alien couldn't believe it and said: "How is it possible? I am the best in my own games!"

Aku waited for his reward and Oxyde, realizing it, said: "Fine, then. What is your wish?"

The mask thought a bit and declared: "I wish that the tiger and the dingo-crocodile hybrid could stay with us."

His wish was granted: Tiny Tiger and Dingodile were no longer working for Cortex. Everyone got warped out the temple excepted Nitrous who left in his spaceship, crying.

Note: More stuff that I forgot to mention in the previous chapter:

-I changed the boss fight because it wouldn't fit for what I intended to do;

-Excluding the hours, the two dates are the same dates when Crash Bandicoot 2 and Crash Bandicoot 3 were released in North America.

Stuff to mention for this chapter:

-Since Crash Bash was the last Crash Bandicoot game I played, the franchise ended this way for me. I don't think that I'll ever play another Crash Bandicoot game not because the serie changed but because I would never be able to get the same gaming experience that I got when I was a child;

-Excluding the hour, the date is the same date when Crash Bash got released in North America.


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue: The little family_

**Brio's house, NSanity Island**

As soon as they got warped back in Brio's house, Nitrus organized a reunion: "Everyone, I would like to welcome our two new friends: Tiny Tiger and Dingodile."

The two mentioned mutants were greeted by the others. However, Aku thought about something: "Dingodile, don't you fear that Cortex will discover sooner or later how to use your weapon?"

The hybrid didn't seem worried: "The button to open the canister is well hidden and it'll take weeks to figure it out. As for the..."

An explosion could be heard from the beach. Everyone looked at the Cortex Complex far away and saw flames and smoke going out from a window. They could also hear: "WHY DO ALL THE MOST DEVASTATING WEAPONS HAVE A SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!"

The creature started again where he was: "I guess that they'll discover where the button was."

The little family laughed and Crash Bandicoot headed into the jungle to find some materials that could be useful to build houses. During a year, only Dingodile changed: He always added a white shirt with purple flowers on it but didn't button it to keep his animal aspect. He sometimes put a fisherman hat especially when he brought both Crash and Tiny to go fishing. However, he felt a burden that was unbearable and asked Aku to warp him in the Ice Age.

**Ice Age**

When Dingodile entered the Ice Age, he quickly found the penguin he terrorized. However, noticing him, the penguin stood still, paralyzed by fear. The hybrid started: "Hi there! I'm here to apology about what I did earlier."

But the penguin didn't listen to him and slowly backed away. The creature added: "Listen, I'm sorry and I want ya to forgive me."

Even if Dingodile attempted to convince it, the penguin ran away. The hybrid sighed: "Fine... If ya can't forgive me, remember that I'm no longer the same hybrid that I used to be."

Looking at the ground, he slowly turned away and asked the feathered mask to bring him home. However, something grabbed his leg. When he turned to see what was grabbing him, the hybrid saw the penguin hugging him. On its face, it didn't show any anger or fear, only happiness. The creature didn't understand anything: "How can victims forgive murderers when those people killed countless innocents?"

Aku answered: "There is a difference between puppets and manipulators, my child, and you were a puppet. They are not guilty of anything but they are used to do the others job."

The dingo-crocodile stayed a while to talk with the penguin. Then, he returned in his home era.

**Brio's house, NSanity Island, October 29th 2001**

This year, Crash and his friends saved the world for a fifth time and brought someone with them: Crunch Bandicoot. He was a dark red bandicoot wearing some military pants and boots but his right arm was mechanical. Brio asked the newcomer to get in Nirus's house to pass some tests.

**10pm**

Heavy rains where falling from the sky. Dingodile was going to get some sleep while someone knocked on his door. When he opened it, he found Coco Bandicoot all wet. The hybrid said: "What are ya doing outside with all that rain?"

The female bandicoot answered: "You know that I sleep with Crash. Right? But this night, he makes too much noise and I can't sleep."

"What about Tiny Tiger?"

"He is as noisy as my brother."

"And..."

"Nitrus is still making tests on Crunch so I don't have access to his house."

The creature shook his head and declared: "Go wash yourself in the bathroom and join me in the bedroom."

As the young girl headed to the bathroom, the dingo-crocodile entered his bedroom and removed his shirt as well as his hat. When Coco entered the room and saw that there was only one bed, she asked: "Who will sleep on the bed."

Dingodile took a few seconds to think. Suddenly, he got an idea: "I'll get on the bed and ya'll sleep on my body. Is that good?"

The little bandicoot giggled while climbing on the big hybrid's body and told him: "You have funny ideas and I love them."

The creature shook his head. Coco asked him: "Dingodile, can you be a paternal image to both me and my brother?"

The dingo-crocodile answered: "As ya wish. I don't see any inconveniences."

The two mutants began to sleep and slowly entered the world of dreams.

**Unknown**

Dingodile found himself in a huge computer room and saw the machine that he met a year ago. The robot started: "IT HAS BEEN LONG SINCE WE DIDN'T MEET, BEAUTY OF SCIENCE. IS THERE A REASON FOR YOU TO WANT ME?"

The hybrid shook his head and said: "If ya didn't exist, I would have died."

Touched, the machine told him: "THANK YOU. SADLY, I COULD HAVE BEEN USED FOR MORE SPIRITUAL REASONS BUT, AT LEAST, I SAVED SOMEONE FROM A CERTAIN DEATH."

The creature said: "Off course, my friend. Off course,"

Lights shut down one by one until the room was left into perfect darkness. A woman's voice sang:

People in the night;

Far beyond the time;

Come to me;

You'll see the light.

People in the night;

Far beyond the land;

Take my hand;

You'll have the might.

Concept will cloud what you feel;

Hatred will cloud what's real;

Now still you have your chance to grow;

Don't die in sorrow.

Freed you from an endless spell;

You should leave now, find your will;

Nothing will last forever;

Now you should go there.

And look at the sky;

You will hear;

Four winds are singing up there;

All is changing with time.

Wherever you are;

You know your heart is here;

Those ears will cloud what you hear;

Those eyes will cloud your fear.

I'll free you from an endless spell;

You should leave now, find your will;

Nothing will last forever;

No need to stay here.

Freed you from an endless spell;

You should leave now, find your will;

Let the four winds blow again;

You make your story.

_The End_

Stuff that I forgot to mention in the previous chapter:

-I realized that I couldn't put a period in a word (NSanity, NBrio, NGin and NTropy) and it always remove the word explaining why the text seems to miss some words.

Stuff to mention about this chapter:

-One of my cousin spoilt me the Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex's true ending and I thought thet I'll feel guilty to not put in Crunch even if he would only be in one chapter.

-I read many story featuring Dingodile and Coco as a couple. However, if you heard their voices in the games, anyone can obviously tell that they have a big age difference (I'm not telling that some writters are insisting on pedophily and I don't intend to ruin anyone's fun either.). So, in my stories, I'll see them as a little family where Dingodile is the big brother while Coco is the little sister.

-The date chosen in this chapter is the exact same date when Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex was released in North America.

-Instead of making a third poem, I took the lyrics of a song named "Let the winds blow". It can be found in "Phantasy Star Online episode 3: CARD Revolution".

Special thanks:

-Flytrap-hell ("Snowy friendship" on Deviantart)

-Sony-shock ("Sun's shadow page 4" on Deviantart)

-Polar27 ("Crash fishing" on Deviantart)

-Crash-the-megaraptor ("Hybrid heartbeat ss contest" on Deviantart)


End file.
